Tal vez es amor
by mimichanMC
Summary: Ranma piensa irse del doyo Tendo para siempre pues Akane lo ha casi corrido, las cosas ya estan bien con su madre y tiene a donde ir pero el decide despedirse de su prometida y encuentra en una cancion las palabras perfectas para hacerlo.


_**Tal Vez Es Amor…**_

_**por Mimi Chan**_

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

"comillas": dialogos

"comillas con cursivas": pensamientos

**cursiva negrita:** Cancion

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

****

Aquella ocasión Ranma estaba sobre el tejado, como una que otra noche, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba en su escondite, ocultándose de ella, esta vez, no había sido él el precursor de la pelea, esta vez había sido ella quizá son saberlo la que lo había lastimado.

_FLASH BACK_

"bueno ahora que tu madre sabe la verdad supongo que tu y tu padre se irán a vivir con ella" – dijo ella dándole la espalda cuando regresaban del colegio- "no es así"

"eso aun no lo he decidido pero por lo que veo tú estas ansiosa por que me vaya" – dijo molesto.

"si eso es lo que tu crees…" - ella volteo para verlo de frente peor al voltear ya no había nadie tas de si miro para todos lados – "Ranma…" - grito pero no recibió respuesta con un pie pisó una lagrima que había salido de eso ojos azules.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Él la había escuchado pero no quiso volver, ella en verdad quería que él se fuera, que desapareciera de su vida eso le dolió mucho, le dolió que la única persona que a él realmente le importaba no sintiera nada por él. Quizá era lo mejor, para él y para ella, después de todo él nunca había dejado de ser ese fenómeno, ese estorbo en su vida.

"_Y pensar que nunca le he dicho lo mucho que la quiero_" dijo agachando su cabeza y una sola palabra asalto su cabeza cobarde él había sido un cobarde, por nunca haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, cuánto deseaba quedarse a su lado, que no le importaba por primera vez que otra persona lo necesitara, que solo le importaba ella.

"_debería decírselo al menos una vez_" dijo para si mismo "_yo no soy ningún cobarde, puedo decírselo al menos una vez, solo una vez, después ella no volverá a saber de mi y dejare de arruinar su vida_". La pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Dónde encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decírselo?... casi como si hubiera elevado una plegaria al cielo de el cuarto de Nabiki se oyó una canción…una canción que casi parecía hablarle a él… no lo pensó mucho se descolgó a la bacón de Nabiki y después de no un muy barata transacción consiguió lo que quería

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche cuando en la ventana de Akane se escucho ruido, un viento frió se coló adentro que la despertó, volteo y sobre su escritorio estaba la grabadora de su hermana en play, en solo un segundo una tonada comenzó.

_**No se decir lo que me gusta de ti,**_

_**Algo me mata pero me hace vivir**_

_**Tal vez es amor…**_

Akane solo alcanzo a despertar por la música para ver a alguien sentado en le piso junto a su cama cruzado de piernas mirándola, encerrando su mirada dentro de la suya propia, dentro de eso dos enormes ojos azul grisáceo que conocía de sobra.

"¿Ranma…?"

"Escucha lo que yo>> tengo que decirte" – dijo señalando con la mirada la grabadora.

_**Es tu mirada o tú forma de estar,**_

_**O la tristeza que me da si te vas**_

_**Tal vez es amor... quizás.**_

Él se levanto del piso y se sentó en el filo de la cama, mirándola profundamente y con algo de tristeza

_**No se porque todo me sabe a ti**_

_**Una palabra un verso una canción.**_

_**Es un misterio de mi corazón,**_

**_Que no me quiere ni contar a mí_.**

Ella lo miraba fijamente también un tanto asustada en al mirada de Ranma se reflejaba un sentimiento confuso que le dolió a ella "_yo se que yo provoque ese sentimiento_"

_**Vivo contigo,**_

_**Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre.**_

_**Vivo contigo,**_

_**No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir.**_

_**Yo no se si es amor por ti…**_

Él la tomo de la mano, ella estaba fría, por la noche, por el viento y por el miedo repentino que la embargaba.

_**Me temo, me temo que si…**_

"Akane" - la llamo muy despacio – "se que todo el tiempo que he vivido bajo tu techo he sido un cobarde" – ella abrió mucho los ojos asombrada – "que por ello tu no has logrado…quererme…"

_**Yo no se si es amor por ti,**_

_**Me temo me temo que si.**_

"…Por ello me voy, me voy para siempre, como tu dices, con mi madre, solo necesitaba decirte que…"

_**Es tu mirada o tu forma de estar**_

_**O la tristeza que me da si te vas**_

_**Tal vez es amor, quizás…**_

"que res una persona muy importante para mi, que sin importar donde este, te recordare siempre, lamento ser siempre un estorbo para ti, no he querido serlo nunca pero creo que es solo eso lo que soy en tu camino. Solo quiero decirte una sola vez antes de desaparecer de tu vida y no volverte a provocar un solo problema…"

_**Yo no se si es amor por ti**_

_**Me temo, me temo que si…**_

"te amo, siempre te he amado, desde el primer día, desde que te convertiste en mi amiga, mi aliada, mi apoyo, ahora se que era otro sentimiento el que te movía a ayudarme, quizá solo el deseo de que saliera de tu vida lo antes posible, lo hare, lo prometo" – se acerco a ella y le toco el rostro ella estaba completamente estática, como en shock, levanto el pelo de su frente y depositó un suave beso en esta- "te amo Akane…adiós."

_**Yo no se si es amor por ti**_

_**Me temo, me temo que si.**_

"_te amo Akane….te amor Akane_" esa frase tan deseada, tan ansiada, tan exigida finalmente había salido de su boca, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla "_adiós_"

"no" – dijo por fin sosteniéndolo de un brazo y jalándolo a ella y abrazándolo con fuerza- "no te vallas" – dijo en medio de lagrimas de desesperación – "no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas"

"Akane..."

"Ranma, yo…yo no lo dije como tu crees, es que tu madre toda su vida te ha buscado y a querido estar contigo, yo no puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirte que te quedes conmigo, pero yo no quiero que te vayas para siempre, quiero que estés con ella, pero no quiero perderte…yo… yo también te amo, yo también te amo Ranma"

Ranma sintió como su corazón se detuvo un minuto, morir un solo un minuto y revivir después al sentir los brazos de su prometida alrededor suyo, negándose a dejarlo ir, negándose a abandonarlo, negándose a dejarla abandonada, no pudo si no mas envolverla también y apretarla fuerte "_yo también te amo Ranma_" volvió a sonar en su cabeza y al vida volvió a él casi golpeándolo…ella se separo un poco de él y en medio de lagrimas lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo, para mirar sus hermosos ojos.

"no quiero que te vayas" - dijo tratando de convencerlo con su voz quebrada – "dime que no te iras, prométeme que no me dejaras"

"Akane…"

Mas que palabras quiso con hechos hacerle esa promesa, tomo sus manos presionándolas aun sobre su rostro, con todos sus sentido quería sentir a esa chica junto a él, sentir la calidez de sus manos, se acerco poco a poco a ella, el repentino hálito dulce de su aliento lo envolvió y lo llamo… la beso dulcemente, un beso que sabía lao dulce de su aliento con un toque salado de aquella mar que bajaba de su mejilla, fue así durante un instante que pareció tan lento, termino con dos chico abrazados con mucha fuerza, como si no quisieran soltarse nunca.

"te lo prometo" - dijo muy suave en su oído – "nunca me iré, te lo juro"

Ella lo abrazo de nuevo, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, no lagrimas de dolor si no de felicidad rodaban aun por sus mejillas, mientras era mecida por sus brazos alrededor de ella, de algún modo esa noche y esa canción unió sus vidas para siempre, medio de un juramente eterno.

_**Yo se si es amor por ti… **_

_**me temo, me temo que si.**_

**_Fin_**

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

_Viernes 05 de Marzo de 2004_

_12:46 am_

_Nota de autor:_

_Que puedo decir, después de hacer un poemfic se me antojo un Songfic, escuche esta canción de chayane que se llama así "Tal ves es amor" y en la línea de "vivo contigo" nació la idea que y bien aquí esta, espero y les guste_

_Me despido por ahora mando mucho saludos a todos mis amigos de las listas Rakane, Yordy, meiga Chan, ayumi, Ruy glass, a todo en general. A todo solo les digo una vez mas_

_mimi chan_

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_


End file.
